scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightning Never Strikes Twice in the Same Place
Lightning Never Strikes Twice in the Same Place is the second episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo the Greatest Mysteries. Premise Scooby and the gang visit Storm Town. There, they encounter a creature made of electricity known as Lightning. Can the gang solve the mystery? Synopsis Scooby and the gang arrive at Storm Town. They find a hotel to stay at. In the hotel, the gang figures out a creature named Lightning has been robbing people all over the town. Lightning plans to capture the mayor. The gang heads to their rooms. Soon, they are awoken by a roar. The gang rushes outside. Lightning is robbing an old man. The gang fights Lightning off. The old man thanks the gang. A man walks up to the gang. He is holding a sign. It says: Down with the mayor!. The man's name is Richard. He hates the mayor. Soon, the gang has split up to look for clues. Scooby and Shaggy discover a suit that makes a monster image appear on it. A cloaked figure runs by. He puts on the suit. The figure becomes lightning. It chases Scooby and Shaggy around. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They meet Samantha. She wants to be the mayor. Samantha walks off. Fred and the girls hear the mayor screaming. She is gone. Scooby and Shaggy come running up. They explain what happened. Velma tells them the mayor is in trouble. The gang goes to rescue the mayor. After searching, the gang finds nothing. Fred suggests they should investigate the old inn the hotel was built over. In the underground inn, the gang meets a 500 year old man. He has lived down in the inn ever since it sank. The gang wonders how he survived. The old man tells them he thinks he knows who Lightning really is. Suddenly, the inn starts caving in. "Go, I'll be fine," the old man says. Scooby and the gang run out of the inn, just as it collapses. The gang hopes the old man is okay. The 500 year old man appears. He runs off. Soon, the gang is searching for clues. Velma finds something and solves the mystery. Fred takes out a blank sheet of paper. He starts drawing. The rest of the gang waits for them to say his classic line. Fred finishes his drawing. He says it's time to set a trap. In Fred's trap, Scooby and Shaggy will find Lightning. They will lure him to a spotlight Fred has. The spotlight will deactivate the monster suit, making Lightning a cloaked figure again. Next, Daphne will push the cloaked figure against a tree. Last, Velma will tie him up. Then, the gang can unmask him. Lightning turns out to be the mayor! She wanted to escape the town with the stolen money. The 500 year old man walks up. He takes off his mask. He is a policeman. He takes the mayor away. The episode ends with the gang going off. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Lightning Suspects Culprits Locations *Storm Town **Hotel ***Old inn Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff